


Makes Sense

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Jumping The Gun [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvel 616 freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Tony tells Carol the news.





	Makes Sense

.

* * *

.

"Good morning, fiancé," Tony greeted as he stepped into the temporary kitchen. Steve looked up from the StarkPad that he had in hand, smiling.

"Good morning, fiancé," He repeated back fondly, putting the pad away to give Tony his full attention.

"So," Tony slid down into a seat opposite him, pushing aside the boxes that contained all of their old mugs and wine glasses; tapping his new ring idly as he looked at Steve from across the table, "Have you told anyone yet?"

Steve shook his head, reaching toward the built-in counter for the coffee pot and pouring some into a mug that Tony pulled from the box, "Not yet. I've not seen anyone, and to be honest, I was so excited after yesterday that I went straight to sleep."

Tony snorted as he blew over the rim of his mug, putting it down before he could spill it, "Okay then," He laughed, "I appreciate your honesty old man." Steve just shrugged, "And if _I'm_ being honest, I thought I'd wake up and you'd still be on your mission."

Steve's eyes softened and he leant forward to steal a kiss. Since their engagement, though it had only been around 8 hours since, they'd shared so many kisses between them; repeatedly, as though to make up for all those that had been lost in their circling around each other, "I meant what I said yesterday," Steve murmured against his lips, "And I still do."

Tony hummed, rolling the ring around his finger absent-mindedly, already having accepted it as part of himself, "I need to get you a ring." He realised but Steve shook his head.

"No need," He gestured to his own hand, a ring there that Tony hadn't even noticed. It was a twin to Tony's, lacking in the diamonds but the exact colour and size, "It came in a set."

"Hey," Tony frowned, grabbing Steve's hand with both of his, "I'm supposed to put that on you." Steve laughed, letting him pull the ring off of his finger and hold it pinned between his forefinger and thumb. He flicked his eyes up then to meet Steve's, his smile fading to show his seriousness, "Still sure about this?"

Steve frowned back at him, pushing his hand forward until Tony clasped it again and slid the ring back on, "I'm sure," He said, pulling his hand free and looking down at the ring like it was new, despite having worn it already. Tony beamed at him, his chest tight with emotion and he opened his mouth to ask where Steve had gotten the rings from when there was a small bang and the sound of someone cursing.

They both glanced toward the door and a second later, Carol stepped inside, shaking her hair out and glaring at the door-frame. When she noticed that she was not alone, she gestured toward it, "I thought I had more room." She explained and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Each door-frame is big enough to fit the _Hulk_. How could you not have had enough room?"

Carol just plucked a mug out of the box, accepting the coffee that Steve had reached for again, "It's different when you're flying," She said, pulling out a stool and sitting down, "My room is lovely by the way."

"You're welcome," Tony grinned, "It was finished at midnight for you to sleep in tonight." She nodded, blowing over her mug, "Speaking of. Would you be free this evening?" He glanced at Steve, getting a nod in return to what they both knew he'd ask, "Around 5ish?"

"Should be. Why?"

"I need to make an announcement," He said, sipping on his coffee and clinking his ring against the mug in a sound that sent a thrill through him.

Carol sighed, "You're not leaving the Avengers again." She half-asked, half-demanded and he immediately shook his head.

"No, no. It's good news. Promise."

She raised her eyebrows, looking at him, "Have anything to do with that ring you're wearing?" She asked and he paused, pressing his lips together, "You're a little late for a promise ring, Tony. Your virginity is long gone."

"Ha ha." Tony rolled his eyes, "A promise ring isn't for just virginity anyway," He schooled her, despite knowing that it wasn't what she was mocking anyway.

"It's an engagement ring," Steve told her and she snapped her head around to look at him before staring back at Tony.

"With who?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, "You've not mentioned anyone."

"That's because we've never dated."

"You - " Carol frowned, "Tony. Is this a joke?"

He shook his head, the truth bursting from his lips but he kept it back still, milking the situation as best he could. He'd missed this. Casual banter and fun with Carol, "It's true. We've loved each other. Always have. Just - never got the chance to do anything about it."

"So you got engaged," She clarified, taking in a deep breath, "Jumping the gun a bit isn't it?" Steve cleared his throat gently and Tony gave him a quick smile.

"No," He said softly, his voice smooth, "I think it's perfect." Carol just nodded slowly, clearly a little confused but accepting Tony's words as they were, when she seemed to suddenly realise something and turned to look at Steve. She glanced down at his hand, pausing, and then took a long sip of her coffee.

Without a word, she rose from her seat and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's forehead, "About time," She murmured, heading for the door, "Send a collective email about the announcement," She then added, raising her voice, "Time and place." She looked between them, smiling again, though this time it reached her eyes and the bags beneath them seemed to fade just slightly, "Makes sense now," She said, "Jumping the gun."

She walked out before either of them could reply, putting a hand to her face as she left and Tony hoped she wasn't crying. She wasn't the type to become emotionally flustered, that was usually Janet or Pepper, and sometimes Peter, but she did have her limits.

"She okay?" Steve asked him, having obviously noticed the same thing that he had.

Tony nodded, "Yeah," He said, "I think she's happy for us."

Steve smiled, "That's good," He said, "So am I."

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony-in-distress on tumblr if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
